Notice Me
by destiny65
Summary: A diva tries to show her affection to the one man that makes her happy. P.S. Victoria never went to TNA in this story
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the WWE incorporation or to themselves.**

**Notice Me**

**Summary:** The story of a diva who tries to get the attention of the one that always seems to make her life seem so much better than it really is.

* * *

_I always dream about you, your always in my head, and i always try to talk to your or get your attention but.......you don't seem to notice me..... So i just keep on dreaming hoping one day it _

_would be real and finally see me trying so hard for you to just notice me._

I get up and get ready for my airplane flight. Then I drive off with a few of my wrestling friends to the airport. We enter the airplane_ no sign of him......yet_... I take the window seat

because I love to look at the clouds and ponder about things _mostly about him......_

I look around at the seats and I don't see him here _where could he be the plane's about to leave......_

And then at that exact moment he enters the airplane. Their isn't any seats left except the seat next to mine or, so I thought. He goes and sits next to his friend John Cena. Jillian Hall

ends up sitting next to me. I have no large problem with the girl, she's just a chatter box. Finally the plane decides to take off and Jillian decides to take a snooze. I decide to day

dream since I can't sleep. He haunts my dreams. If I even look at him, he always seems to catch me in the act so I've decided to stop looking at him.

I day dream of him and only him holding me tight in his embrace. Its the only thing that brings a smile to my face anymore. I mean I've never actually talked to him. My friends always

make fun of me because I turn extreamly red just at the sight of him. I hate myself because I'm such a coward! I hate the fact that I barely squeak in a hi before I turn red as a tomato!

Sometimes I think that he just finds out and ends up loving me too or that atleast he'll make the first move! _I doubt it, __he doesn't have the same feelings....._

I try my hardest to dress atleast pretty for him. All my friends say I look hot!! But theirs always one of the girls who looks more beautiful then me and almost always cooly strides up to

him and has an interesting little conversation with him. I sometimes I wish I was one of them so that we'd talk but I'm not one of them. So I'm just gonn try and try again to get his

attention anyway I can, wheather it's good or bad I WILL GET HIS ATTENTION!!!!


	2. Trying to Relax

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the WWE incorporation or to themselves.**

**Notice Me**

_thinking_

**Summary:** The story of a diva who tries to get the attention of the one that always seems to make her life seem so much better than it really is.

* * *

"Hi Dave!" _no it sounds too perky_

"Hey Dave."_ I sound high!_

"Sup Dave, you lookin sexy today"... _That would be freak him out or he'd laugh at me..._

I decide to stop practicing my greetings in the mirror. Maybe I should just give up.....

I leave the hotel room and drive off in my rental towards the arena. Today I'm not even gonna try to even see him today. I just feel so depressed!

I mean who wouldn't be, after trying so hard to get this man's attention after such a long time!

I'm just gonna give up for the day or maybe a few, since I'm so tired of trying.

I prepare for my match against Michelle Mcool and then all of a sudden I hear my name being called by my good friend Maryse.

"Hey girl wats up?!"

"You already know"

"So im guessing you haven't talk to the animal yet now have you???" she giggled out.

"no..." i reply with a sigh

"Let's go talk to him, we have five minutes before your match starts so lets go try to talk to him."

"Im not even in the mood to trytoday, sorry..."

"Why whats wrong??"

"Im just not in the mood."

"Alright, good luck with your match then!!" she tries to say as cheerfully as possible and then she gives me a quick hug then leaves.

Since I was so nervous as usual, I decided to go to the snack tables and get myself a drink before heading off to my match except this time it felt different.

As I was taking a sip of my drink...I see him passing by while he's talking to John, so I look down as he and John pass by me. As soon as I feel him leave my side, inside I squeal gleefully but on the outside I had the hugest smile plastered on my face and I no longer felt nervous....I just had butterflies in my stomache as my cheeks began to burn!!!

That's when it began...

* * *

**Destiny65:** Sorry it took me so long to post up, I guess I kinda had a block or somethin lol


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to themselves**

**Notice Me**

_thinking_

**Summary:** The story of a diva who tries to get the attention of the one that always seems to make her life seem so much better than it really is.

* * *

"Alright I really need to start talking to him!" I say to myself as I pace back and fourth.

" What can I do to get his attention....what do those other girls do to speak to him without freaking out?!" I sit down on my hotel bed and run my hands through my hair in a frustrated gesture. Then I get up, get a towel, take my clothes off and head towards the shower. But before i enter the shower, theirs a knocking at my door. So i wrap the towel around my body and answered the door.

"Hello?" I say with my eyes closed since i was terribly irratated.

"Um hey there! Did I come at a bad time?" says the man who seems to have a very familiar voice that sounded very sensual.

_That's not possibly, the only man I know that sounds appealing to me is..._

I automatically open my eyes in atonishments and say

"Dave?!" in a breathy tone

"Yeah um well I think I should come back later, since you're kinda naked and all, so yeah," he begins to turn but not wanting him to leave i shout

"Wait!I take really quick showers so if you can just wait for about five minutes and then you could tell me why you came here.."

"Alright" he chirps happily while anxiety begins take over me.

So i let him enter the hotel room and he goes to sit on the bed and automatically dirty thoughts begin to run through my head so I quickly go back to the bathroom, almost quick enough to trip into the tub. I shut the door take my towel off and proceed to take a cold and quick shower since i was terribly nervous since he was just right outside sitting on my bed!!

I turn the shower knobb off and dry myself with the towel and then I look behind me to look as to where I put my clothes and then, I realized, I didn't bring any clothes in with me!

* * *

Sorry I took sooooooo long to update, anyways you all will have to wait till the next chapter to read the rest of the story and please review! :)


End file.
